


The Princess of Hell (Short Story)

by Marvelhead17



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute Lucifer, Gen, Hell, Hell Fic, Incredibly Short Story, Lucifer Not Being an Asshole, Ruling Hell, Short, princess of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: A short I wrote about a girl and how she ends up ruling Hell alongside Crowley and Lucifer from Supernatural.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cute_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/gifts).



> I wrote this probably 2 years ago already and at the time Filipa (main character) was my best friend, she is now my girlfriend of 7 months as of today. 
> 
> I just thought I could put this out for people to read as I had fun writing this.
> 
> Enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_There was once a young girl named Filipa, she had a heart of gold and was very beautiful, all the boys around her secretly wanted her but they could never tell her that as she was out of their league and wouldn’t stoop down to them. So this girl Filipa, had a very good life, nothing too bad nothing too good which happens in everyday life correct? Well you would think so, but this girl always got into mischief with her best friend, whom she considered as a sister, Carlene. They would talk about the weirdest of topics and stay up all night long messaging each other on the website Quotev where they first met each other. Let’s continue this story at the present day, where Filipa is now, taking a slow and pleasant walk to the gates of Hell._

_The gates opened wide and the sounds of celebration could be heard echoing throughout, many people were gathered together, some holding welcoming gifts and signs while others stood smiling and waving eagerly at her arrival. Two men stood out amongst the crowd, a short man with a slight beard that had brown hair and hazel eyes, the other had short cut sandy blonde hair with light blue eyes and a devilish smile also being taller than the man next to him. As she made her way to the men they smiled at her, as if she was an old friend of theirs, she had a feeling she had seen them before somewhere but she did not know where._

_The short man spoke to her when she stopped in front of him, “She grew up so well didn’t she?” He looked at the other man, “I’m so proud of you dear.” He proceeded to take out a box of tissues from thin air and began to wipe away the tears that had begun to run down his face. “This has all happened too fast,” he blew his nose loudly in the tissue._  
“Sorry he gets a bit… emotional sometimes.” Said the other man, seeing the confused look on Filipa’s face.  
“I think I’ve seen you before somewhere, I just can’t remember where.” She said feeling frustrated with herself.  
“I’m Lucifer, or as many know me, Satan.” He looked at the other man, “This is Crowley, he’s supposed to be the King of Hell and Crossroads, but right now he’s the king of tissues and sobbing.” Crowley then blew his nose again proving Lucifer’s point. “How about I show you around Filipa?”  
“That would be lovely of you, Satan?” she stifled a laugh at how strange this all was, meeting two of the most important people in Hell isn’t normal.

_Lucifer took hold of Filipa’s hand and Crowley followed close behind, they began to show her all the places in Hell, the houses that were made for people who had ‘a special place in Hell reserved for them’ and the holdings for the terrible nasty creatures that would sometimes be let out or escape and terrorise the upper world. The last destination was separate from the rest of Hell, it looked very modern and still medieval, and it had thrones three to be exact each one different from the other. When she looked closely Filipa could see her name clearly marked on a gold plaque at the bottom of the third throne, she smiled at the idea of having a throne to herself, but why was it here?_

_“Just for you, cool right?” Lucifer grinned at Filipa, she nodded excitedly. “You’re going to be the Princess of Hellhounds and all creatures of hell, do you think you can handle that?” he smirked at her._  
“Hells yeah I can handle it!” she screamed excitedly, “I can’t believe I’m a Princess now… even if it is in hell, it’s still really awesome!”  
“I’m glad you like the idea kiddo, welcome to your new home,” said Lucifer, he gave Filipa a big hug like she was his little sister.

_To this day Filipa still lives in Hell as the Princess of Hell and all creatures of hell, Lucifer treats Filipa like his little sister and Crowley is like an older brother for the both of them, they lived happily ever after in the eternal depths of hell._

_The End._


End file.
